


badai, tukang kebun, dan lagu pengantar tidur

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Husbands if you squint, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), The interaction we deserve, Translation Available, lullaby
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Warlock benci badai.





	badai, tukang kebun, dan lagu pengantar tidur

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [the storm, the gardener, and the lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317897) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * For Atsui, to whom I always be inspired to write more.

Warlock benci badai.

Ia tahu, badai terlihat begitu megah, begitu kuat, begitu mengintimidasi, tapi sesungguhnya badai membuatnya takut. Warlock tidak pernah menyukai kilatan petir dan suaranya yang menggelegar bagai membelah langit. Ia juga tidak suka suara hujan deras yang menghantam jendelanya bertubi-tubi. Atau angin kencang yang membuat pohon meliuk-liuk di halaman sana, bahkan begitu berani membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. _Pokoknya Warlock benci!_

Malam ini adalah salah satu malam yang seperti itu. Hujan yang turun tanpa henti sedari sore, berubah menjadi awal mula badai yang hebat. Semua pesuruh diminta memeriksa rumah, menutup rapat jendela dan pintu. Bahkan petang hari, saat ibu Warlock menelepon, ia sudah mewanti-wanti agar para pelayan menyiapkan penerangan gawat darurat jikalau listrik mati karena cuaca buruk.

Yang sialnya memang terjadi.

Selepas makan malam, Warlock langsung naik ke tempat tidur, merasa sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal lain karena badai di luar sana. Ia mengumpulkan setumpuk selimut dan beberapa bantal untuk benteng pertahanan. Kedengarannya konyol, tapi hal ini membuatnya tenang. Warlock menarik salah satu selimut untuk menutupi kepala, agar ia tidak mendengar suara gelegar petir dan angin kencang yang beradu dengan hujan. Tidak terlalu berhasil, tapi paling tidak, ia berada di dalam bentengnya: hangat, kering, dan aman.

Ia menunggu Nanny-nya datang untuk membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur dan menyanyikan lagu ninabobo, tapi wanita yang suka mengenakan pakaian hitam itu tak kunjung datang.

Warlock mulai gelisah. Ia ingin keluar dari kamar dan mencari Nanny, tapi setiap kali ia hendak turun dari tempat tidur, petir menyambar-nyambar dan angin menghempas jendela dengan semakin kencang—seolah melarangnya pergi kemanapun. _Nanny akan segera datang_, Warlock meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ia memeluk erat bantalnya dan semakin dalam membungkuk di balik selimut. Warlock begitu takut, sampai ia tidak menyadari tangannya gemetaran. Matanya terpejam rapat-rapat, dalam hati tidak henti berkata: _Nanny akan datang, Nanny akan datang_...

"Warlock?"

Sebuah suara lembut diiringi derit pintu terbuka pelan, membuat kepala Warlock menyembul dari balik selimut. Ia tadinya mengira itu suara Nanny, tapi itu...

"Ini aku, Saudara Francis. Seluruh rumah mati lampu karena cuaca buruk di luar. Aku membawakanmu lilin. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya, tentu," kata Warlock, terduduk dan menurunkan selimut dari kepala. Matanya mengerjap, menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan di sekitar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Saudara Francis meletakkan lilin di meja, setelah dengan hati-hati mencoba menyingkirkan benda-benda yang rawan terbakar dari permukaannya. Warlock mengangguk. Namun sang tukang kebun tidak luput menyadari Warlock yang dikelilingi oleh benteng bantal dan selimut. Dahinya mengerut khawatir. "Apa kau kedinginan, _my dear_?"

Warlock menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak kedinginan, aku hanya—"

Ia ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan, mendadak teringat wejangan Nanny tentang menunjukkan kelemahan di hadapan orang lain. _Kau ini kuat, Warlock, Jika kau takut pada sesuatu, jangan sampai ada yang mengetahuinya_, kata Nanny. Tapi, gelegar petir terdengar lagi dan Warlock tak kuasa berjengit. Kilatannya membentuk bayangan-bayangan aneh dari ranting pohon. Belum lagi suara hujan dan angin dari luar yang seolah memaksa untuk masuk lewat jendela.

"Warlock?" Saudara Francis, mengambil tempat duduk di kursi dekat ranjang.

Tukang kebun keluarga Dowling itu selalu tampak lemah lembut dan penuh kasih. Warlock tidak pernah merasa takut pada Saudara Francis. Saudara Francis tidak pernah berpikiran buruk, ia selalu melihat kebaikan dalam setiap hal. Dan ketika petir menyambar lagi, Warlock tidak bisa menahannya. Ia terisak. Sungguh, Warlock benci merasa seperti ini. _Itu cuma badai_ , ia menyakinkan diri sendiri. _Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, sangat konyol jika aku menangis karena badai_, Warlock mengusap hidung.

"Oh, _my dear boy_," Saudara Francis menarik kursinya mendekat, lalu dielusnya kepala sang anak laki-laki. "apakah kau takut pada badai?"

"Ini bodoh!" Ia memekik. "Aku seharusnya tidak perlu takut begini. Itu 'kan—itu 'kan cuma cuaca buruk!" Warlock mengusap hidungnya lebih kencang, marah dan kesal.

_Kenapa aku lemah sekali_, pikirnya. Dia tahu membuka mulut berarti memberikan kesempatan bagi Saudara Francis untuk memulai pidatonya tentang betapa indah alam ini, bahwa badai pasti akan berlalu, blah blah blah. Siapa peduli, Warlock tidak butuh itu. Yang ia butuhkan—

_Anak manis, janganlah takut_

_Hujan deras yang memukul-mukul jendela_

_bagaikan orang asing yang tak diinginkan_

_sungguh tidak berbahaya_

_Aku di sini, malam ini._

Warlock memandang Saudara Francis dengan takjub. Ia pernah mendengar cerita dari ibunya bahwa sejak tukang kebun baru mereka bernyanyi saat merawat tanaman, bunga-bunga di taman tumbuh lebih baik, pohon-pohon semakin rindang, dan bahkan buah-buah mulai bermunculan.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi, Saudara Francis," kata Warlock.

Saudara Francis tersipu. "Tidak sebagus Nanny, tapi aku bisa menyanyikan lagu ninabobo untukmu." Sang tukang kebun tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Kau akan tertidur dan nanti saat kau bangun, badai sudah berakhir jadi kau tidak perlu merasa takut lagi."

Warlock segera membaringkan diri, ditariknya selimut hingga ke ujung dagu. Saudara Francis tersenyum, nyala lilin yang kemerahan membuat wajah bulatnya seperti buah persik yang merona.

Saudara Francis mulai bernyanyi.

_Anak manis, janganlah takut_

_Meski guntur menggelegar_

_dan kilat petir yang menakutkan_

_menyinari wajahmu yang ternoda oleh air mata_

_Aku di sini, malam ini._

Ini adalah lagu tentang malam badai, sebuah ninabobo untuk anak seperti Warlock yang takut pada kilat dan hujan deras dan angin kencang dan cuaca buruk.

_Anak manis, janganlah takut_

_Awan badai mungkin menyembunyikan bulan_

_Tapi cahaya lilin yang lembut,_

_akan tetap membawa mimpi indah bagimu_

_karena aku di sini, malam ini._

Ini adalah lagu tentang malam badai, sebuah ninabobo yang belum pernah didengar Warlock sebelumnya, namun sungguh menenangkan dan sesuai untuk mengiringi tidur.

_Anak manis, janganlah takut_

_Angin mencipta bayangan seram dari pepohonan_

_Ranting dan cabang menjadi tangan-tangan_

_Itu semua tidak nyata, ingatlah_

_karena aku di sini, malam ini_

Kelopak mata Warlock mulai memberat, angin kencang dan hujan deras tak lagi mengusiknya. Ketika petir menggelegar, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara lembut Saudara Francis menyanyikan lagu untuk dirinya.

_Dan kuharap kau tahu_

_Begitulah alam itu_

_Hujan yang sama yang membuatmu dekat denganku_

_juga turun di tanah dan sungai_

_begitupun hutan dan pasir_

_Menjadi bagian dari dunia indah yang kau lihat_

_di pagi hari..._

Warlock tidak tahu kapan ia jatuh terlelap, tapi ketika ia mulai terbuai dalam mimpi, yang ia lihat bukan lagi bayangan menyeramkan di dinding. Yang ia dengar bukan pula suara berisik menakutkan. Yang ia rasakan juga bukan dingin yang membekukan tulang-belulang.

Yang Warlock lihat adalah Saudara Francis dengan mata ramah dan senyum menyambutnya. Yang Warlock dengar adalah lagu tentang keindahan alam. Yang Warlock rasakan adalah hangat menyelimuti seluruh badan.

Ia terlelap dan badai tidak lagi mengusiknya..

♪

♪

♪

Warlock tidak mengingat kejadian semalam. Keesokan harinya, ia terbangun dengan hati gembira dan antusiasme tinggi untuk bermain lumpur di halaman. Ibu dan ayahnya belum pulang, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melarang anak itu melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Ia tahu benar, Nanny akan berada di pihaknya.

Dan berada di pihak Warlock, itulah yang Nanny lakukan.

Warlock tidak akan tahu, begitupun dengan Saudara Francis. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Nanny melihat segalanya kemarin malam. Ia mengawasi dalam diam dari ambang pintu, mendengar dan melihat seluruh kejadian. Semuanya.

Dan Nanny mengingat dengan baik.

Nantinya, di malam-malam lain saat badai menerjang, Nanny akan siap sedia untuk menemani Warlock. Wanita itu akan duduk di kursi yang sama, dengan Warlock dikelilingi benteng pertahanannya. Warlock tidak akan ingat pada malam Saudara Francis menemaninya tidur, tapi ia akan mengingat momen ini—saat Nanny yang melakukannya. Nanny akan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang indah, dinyanyikan dengan suara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Bahkan mungkin, ini adalah satu-satunya lagu yang pernah Warlock dengar dari Nanny; yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan rasa sakit, penyiksaan terhadap musuh, peperangan, atau akhir dunia.

Warlock tidak akan mengingat Saudara Francis yang pertama kali menyanyikan lagu itu.

Namun di malam-malam lain yang akan datang, Warlock akan mengingat hal sama yang dikatakan oleh Nanny tiap kali Warlock meminta lagu pengantar tidur itu.

"Ini adalah lagu rahasia kita, kau tahu, Warlock? Aku menyanyikannya hanya untukmu, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang tahu. Tidak siapapun, bahkan Saudara Francis, terutama dia."

Dan lagu pengantar tidur ini menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

Saudara Francis tidak pernah curiga. Ia hanya lega bahwa Warlock tidak lagi terganggu oleh ketakutannya pada badai.

Suatu hari nanti, Aziraphale akan bertanya pada Crowley bagaimana iblis sepertinya juga bisa berperan dengan baik sebagai seorang pengasuh anak.

_Segalanya baik-baik saja_

_Hujan 'kan pergi_

_Tapi aku akan tetap di sini_

_hingga fajar menjelang nanti._

• **fin •**

**Author's Note:**

> > Lagu yang dicetak miring merupakan terjemahan bebas saya dari lirik lagu **[A Lullaby For A Stormy Night](https://youtu.be/zCktyjCosHE)** yang ditulis dan dipopulerkan oleh Vienna Teng. Lagu ini merupakan bagian dari album Waking Hour (2002).
> 
> Vienna Teng is such an underrated singer, you should definitely check her music. My trans-lyrics did no justice to the beauty of the original song.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca! Kudos dan review akan sangat mencerahkan hari ♥


End file.
